


【芝诺光】要想生活过得去 2

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 过激黄文第二篇，涉及憋尿，操失禁，精神破坏，侮辱，暴力原作剧情相关，5.0相关【暗示性】





	【芝诺光】要想生活过得去 2

**Author's Note:**

> 说出来你们可能不信，这个东西其实是有剧情……的。

他在你旁边，搂着你，躺在床上，把你的地方挤得只剩一点点。

……似乎已经睡着很久了。

他的呼吸平稳，声音不算大，胸膛舒适地起伏，一只沉重的胳膊满不在乎地搭在你的肚子上，把不能动弹分毫的你压得有点喘不上气。

他似乎进入了深刻的梦境，无意识的翻身用一条胳膊压住了你。他没穿睡袍，只穿了内裤，皮肤紧贴的感觉非常微妙，如此不设防备面对你的丈夫，似乎并不在乎你被压得喘不过气，也不在乎你一肚子尿憋得难受。

大概是知道你也不会抱怨。

“……”

你的小腹隐隐作痛。最近一段时间里他几乎是让你从早憋到晚，似乎只是为了欣赏你失禁的难看样子。现在，他晚上又没给你排泄的机会，还办了你一次，所以你现在忍挨着一肚子又胀又满的尿水和精液。你想把腿并起来，你不想被他搂着然后憋不住尿出来，丢脸地尿在床单和他身上上，但是他用铁棍和链条把你的腿分开了，稍微舒展一下酸痛的肢体，就会发出轻微的碰撞声。

他的体型与你相比太过健壮，以至于你像一只小动物。他比你高太多，体型也过于庞大，肌肉鼓胀瓷白，金发过肩，发丝细密的扫着你的脸。现在他把你稍微用力抱在怀里，你就像一只被掐住脖子抱住的鸡崽一样动弹不得。

“……呼……”

你深呼吸一口，皱着眉头努力忍耐尿意。熬住生理需求与吵醒对方然后受罚相比，你选择了前者，因为你不想再被你丈夫的大鸡巴肏烂了。

如果实在忍不住了——你头晕目眩的想着，尿在他身上会有什么后果。

夜渐渐深了。你不知道你是熬过了几个小时，还是堪堪度过几十分钟。巨大的纱缦掩埋了窗外的景色，被褥里的属于高大男人的体味与床头炉子里的浓烈熏香熏得你脑袋发晕。你索性用力阖上眼皮，强迫自己一心一意的集中注意力，忍耐腹中滔天的痛苦。

并且，还有其他的事情困扰你的思维。

比如——那个长相与你的丈夫有三分相似，并且怎么看都不怀好意的、陌生人的话。

“你在想什么？”

糟糕。你心下一凉，你的丈夫终归还是被你吵醒了。你绞着自己的腿，污秽的尿意一波又一波冲击着你夹紧的门户，腹痛的感觉让你的脸颊蒸腾着热气。

“没有……我没在想……”

男人灼热的呼吸喷在你的后颈。他就着拥抱你的姿势凑了过来，身上若有若无的阳刚臭味让你头脑发昏。你发现你的下身已经汁水四溢，上次的精液和清液湿透了内裤。

他的性器正随着他的动作戳着你的腰窝。你突然发现你的丈夫一直在假寐，只是为了听你因为不舒服而发出的低声呻吟。然后因为你的痛苦而被撩拨到勃起，阴茎坚硬地彰显存在感，你的后背因为他的金发感到痒。

你唯一的爱人在欣赏你不敢动弹的窘态。他摸着你的肚子，手指陷进肉里，像抓一个软绵绵的面团一样用力，好像丝毫不在意你的膀胱会被摁破一样玩弄。

“啊——！！不……好涨、涨……”你立刻被揉到尖叫，烧到内脏深处的灼痛让你眼皮上翻。一阵天旋地转之后，你残忍的色情狂同居者用这个从后面搂着你的姿势把你抱了起来，你的脚快悬在空中，只能紧紧缩在男人怀里。你可怕的丈夫脖子上同样有一道可怕的疤痕，贯穿整个脖颈，这个角度你稍微抬起头就能看到一直延伸到锁骨的可怕伤痕。

他却不在乎你的目光，只是颇为兴奋地硬了，慢慢和你阐述玩弄你的方法。

“就着前两次的份一起射进去，比较方便清洗。”

等等、等下！

你满头大汗，还在努力憋着一肚子污水。

“不，不要，我不想做……”

“安静。”

你的丈夫再次不耐烦地打断你的话。你立刻回忆起了白天被扼紧气管、窒息到濒死的绝望感，和你的丈夫毫不在意你死活的可怕奸淫，悻悻然闭上了自己的嘴。

但是，你依然感觉快忍不住了，他像抱一条狗崽一样提着你的胳膊，捏得你痛得呜呜抽泣。

……你在面临失禁的极大恐慌里，却根本看不见男人英俊的脸和冰蓝色的眼睛——也感受不到一丁点安心感。你只能在你自己努力缩动阴唇忍耐尿液、结果却汩汩流出白色的浓精后，听到你的丈夫玩味的轻笑声。

他抱着你，强迫你分开自己的腿和他走路，每挪动一厘米你就能感受到越来越汹涌的废水翻腾，你的腿憋得发抖，尿道充盈浊液，阴道疯狂收缩。

直到他把你拖到到浴室，然后他将你的乳房和肚皮贴到浴室墙上的瓷砖上——仅仅只为了后入时更加方阴茎便进出而已。

你煮成浆糊的脑仁依然模糊的察觉到你的丈夫依然在生气，甚至十分愤怒，他抓着你的力道太大了，像私人财产被侵犯了一样，表现出强烈占有欲和不满，强硬地掰开你颤巍巍的腿。

“不——求你，不要！！”

在你毫无意义的抗拒里，你不知道姓名的陌生丈夫掏出自己硕大又腥臭的强健阴茎，长驱直入捅进你因为憋尿而紧缩的穴肉里。

“呵……唔呃……”

你整个人都酸软了下去。热乎乎的肉棒开拓你早就被操烂的甬道，因为你肚腹里的快要突破防线的尿液依然催促你收紧肉穴，不然你会因为越来越猛烈的撞击立刻然后把肚子里的秽物脏水漏在浴室地板上。

憋着尿的阴道不停收缩，吞吐吸吮着占有你的滚烫肉棒。被硬挺阴茎插入的异物感又坠着你的下腹，让你的尿意越来越难以忍受。

“这就不行了？”

你听到你的丈夫带着笑意碾压你的敏感处。他猛得把自己的性器最粗的地方拔出来，导致了你惊慌失措的喘息。

你感到痛，感到腰酸……害怕，还有难熬。

他一甩自己的金发，眯着蓝眼睛肆意冲撞你，手又一次摸了过来。他狠狠摁压你鼓出来的膀胱，侮辱你，大声叫嚣你是他的婊子，让你尿出来，失态给他看。

这个人怎么会这样……

一股难以言喻的感觉在你心底蒸发出来，弥漫到你的思绪和周围的空气里。

——好想杀了他。

——我为什么要受这种罪？杀掉这个恶人，我就不会再难受……

……

你猛得在你丈夫享受地忘我操干里回过神来，你使劲掐断了这种念头。

——我怎么会……想要杀死我唯一的……？

那个长相与你的丈夫有三分相似，并且怎么看都不怀好意的、陌生人的话，再次出现在了你的脑海中。

【“他吗？他可不是什么你的爱人，他就是个疯子，并且是你必须消灭的死敌。我只不过是自找麻烦，受你同伴之托来捞你出去的。”】

【那个陌生人有一双华丽的金色瞳孔，留着不好看的黑色短发和更丑的银白挑染，穿着累赘的红色礼服，偶尔只披着黑色的袍子。他诡异地没有影子，在你苏醒的第一天孤身一人相处时出现在你家的厨房里，浑身脏污和血迹，对你轻轻松松就说出了诋毁般的话。】

【“早上好啊，光之战士。又见面了，今天还是什么都想不起来吗？啊，想不起你的同伴，想起我也是可以的。”】

【虽然你家周围的河流和灌木丛里不知为何几乎没有生物，但不影响你的心情。你偶尔会杵立在最高点的荒烟野地，眺望远处雾气蒙蒙中那片看不清的建筑。

这个男人就经常在你无聊看风景的时候唐突出现在你的背后，甚至每次都会拍拍你的肩膀吓唬一下你。】

【以及昨天……他边轻浮着说“反正你已经傻了我这样也不算过分吧”边诱骗你到森林深处侵犯你。】

“你在走神，婊子。”

你丈夫低声在你耳边呢喃，惊得你出了一身冷汗。随后一手发力拍打你的肚子，一手恶狠狠揪弄你的阴蒂。

“咕呜呜——！！呃啊……不要……”

以及猛烈的对你的子宫口疯狂戳刺猛撞，在你的精神因为清晰的回忆而分散时进攻你。

……你如他所愿，大哭着喷溅高潮到来的透明黏液——同时因为巨大的快感肌肉失守，在被后入的抽插间发出噗呲噗呲的流水声。他在你温软的穴道拔出阴茎，你自己污浊的澄黄尿液洒了一地板，甚至流到他的腿上。

“你看看。你现在哪里还有一丁点光之战士过去的样子？”

你已经无法理解他在说什么了。你精疲力竭，腰酸背痛，阴道又疼又涨，憋坏了的肚皮缩不回去，在巨大的疲劳和高潮的余韵里陷入昏迷。


End file.
